yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Weekly YoMail
' ' The Weekly YoMail officially started on the 23rd of November 2012, it was originally going to be the Daily YoMail and be posted daily until a forumer suggested it become the Weekly YoMail and be posted weekly. The idea of a newspaper was first announced on the 15th of November the first and only Daily YoMail was posted on the 16th. The Weekly YoMail started off as a few sentences, it quickly grew because of forumer suggestions. After the old YoVille forums were shut down, the Weekly YoMail took a short time off. On June 27, 2014, the writers of The Weekly YoMail released the 79th edition of the popular forum news paper, on the YoWorld Forums. Sections (Present) This is a list of all of the currently used sections of the Weekly YoMail. -News/Information This section is what it says on the tin, it's news from around YoWorld and information about the Weekly YoMail. -Anagram A small section for anagrams, displays this weeks puzzle and the answer to last weeks. -Games This section is for games, there is a few different games that show up, YoDuku , Find the Item, Spot the Difference, find Adam and a few others. -Advert This section advertises the Yoworld Wikia, and occasionally player made groups and pages. -Horoscopes The section is one of the oldest and has fun horoscopes to read, some forumers say that they are accurate for them. -Room Of The Week A section where rooms that forumer's have posted recently are chosen and put up for more people to view, the original aim for this section was to get more attention to the Photo Album section of the forum and get those threads looked at. -Riddles And Jokes The Riddle section originated as a Jokes section but after a few weeks changed and since has remained for riddles, until it has recently changed again (2015) to Riddles and Jokes. -Weekly Questions Another old section that is still around, random questions are put up for the readers to answer if they want to. Sections (Past) Below a list can be found of categories that are no longer used in the Weekly YoMail. -Fashion There has been many fashion staff over the course of its existence, each picking a few outfits from forumers and a few items from in game to be hot items. This was recently cancelled (27 Mar 2015) -Birthdays Birthdays would be gathered from the forum calender and posted in that weeks newspaper. -Ask Echo This section never caught on, it's purpose was suppose to be like a Dear Deirdre. -Reviews One of the first ever sections was reviews, which currently are not included in the newspaper. Important dates and events *15th November 2012 - The day the idea of a newspaper was first announced by King Adam. *16th November 2012 - The first and last Daily YoMail was published,it was also suggested it became the Weekly YoMail on that day. *23rd November 2012 - The First ever Weekly YoMail was published on this date. *19th November 2013 - A thread was posted giving notice to forumer's that the Weekly YoMail was hiring and would be back to it's normal self, as it went through a rough patch. Owner and staff. King Adam is the forumer who originally posted the Weekly YoMail and still does to this day. His position is general writer, editor and he also manages staff. Mr.Martin was one of the most public members of staff other then King Adam, he helped out a lot behind the scenes too. His official job was to find the Room Of The Week. But soon became a big part of the Weekly YoMail coming up with ideas and changes and helped with competitions. Tayla The Wizard was a fairly recent addition to the staff team but already had helped a lot, she comes up with ideas, does graphics and currently maintains a few sections. Fashion staff the Weekly YoMail has had many fashion staff over the course of it's existence, currently there is no specified staff to do this. Game Master, this position was originally held by the forumer Dr.Linda,who left some time ago. Since then there has been a couple of other staff but the section currently is done by King Adam. Back story "The idea of a forum newspaper came to me one night as I was on the forum,I asked myself what would this paper be? I wanted the paper to be informative,fun,interactive and mostly I wanted it to be enjoyed." ''-King Adam'' Category:Fan Created Media Category:Fan Created Content